Talk:Marriage/@comment-26814876-20150808132422/@comment-1758226-20151004004227
A few problems. Miia has all ready stated that she doesn't want a communal marriage and wants Darling for herself. While it has been stated a number of times throughout - Miia calling others rivals, not concerned with Papi initially because Miia thought Papi was just a child then freaking out when she found the truth, being happy that Mero is willing to help Miia get with Kimihito - this is most evident when Miia's mom visits and Miia's mom eventually kinda accepts that Miia wants a more human-like marriage experience with just two spouses (but still tries to sleep with him). While Papi is pretty carefree, she's shown jealousy on a number of occasions when she wants to be his only bride. Doesn't come up much, but it's made a few showings. They are very much like an older brother and younger sister, for the most part, though Papi has shown that that doesn't really get in the way of her trying to sleep with Boss/Husband. Centorea seems like she'd be the hardest to convince as she's pretty set on having her master be her husband. She's pretty set in what appears to be a mix of medieval European ways and some modern Japanese traditions. They've also kinda culturally married, in her eyes, as Centaurs and their human riders tend to be either their mates or their teasers. Suu has actually shown wanting to be Kimihito's one and only during a later manga chapter. While she would probably be the most open to the idea, she has tried to convince Master that Suu is best. Either her understanding of marriage has improved, she's developed or mimicked more of the girls' jealousy, or she was stating that if he could only pick one that she'd be best for both practical and sexual reasons. Mero has shown some jealousy and clinginess in a few of the more recent chapters, even going so far as to wonder if she'd really want to be a mistress or his one and only wife (before almost drowning him). With so many mermaids eloping with humans recently, this may be a byproduct of her tragedy perversion (instead of being a secret lover, running away from family and the crown would be pretty damn tragic) or it could be genuine love "evolving" to a more monogomous preference. Rachnera has had...issues. While she's more than happy to let Honey be himself and loves (in a platonic way) that about him, she's been gradually falling for him. She would more than likely become predatory or clingy should she completely fall in love with him and would probably be the first to leave if she suspected he wouldn't be hers. She has shown a realistic-borderline-pessimistic sense of pragmatism on a number of occasions, most distinctly when she thought Lala was actually going to reap Kimihito and thought it would be best that he not suffer. She's surprisingly fragile for someone with such a hard exterior... Lala...yeah, Lala really doesn't care that much (yet). She's happy to wait in the background as, as you stated, she will get him on the day he dies. Whether she also ends up wanting to spend their life together, tries to kill him to get him faster, or eventually becomes comedically yandere at all the life rivals (in decreasing order of likelihood) remains to be seen, but he's managed to make nearly every single monster girl fall for him, so far (Draco, Kii, and probably Doppel and Smith being the exceptions), so it's not exactly impossible that Lala will develop feelings for the living Kimihito. There's also the question as to whether other psychopomps will fall for him and, if so, how she'd react. Of course, on top of all of THAT is Kimihito's opinion. He's more of the one wife type as shown on several occasions (most notably when Suu first brings up the "simple" answer: marry everybody). Considering that he doesn't want to hurt anyone, as long as more than one girl loves him, he's not ready to settle down. He cares too much. Everything considered, though, this is a harem manga. While there's been a few deconstructions and some twists, the genre is what it is. Harem ending for the win. Best girl is all girls.